Two Different Worlds: Earth And Water
by Serena Kyoko Kou
Summary: If you went to two different worlds and love Water where all your friends are but you still want to go back to Earth because of the love of your life.But the only thing that's keeping you is your step-mother.What would you choose.Inside for whole summary!


_Summary!_

If you went to two different worlds and love the world of Water where all your precious friends are but you still want to go back to where you're originally from because the love of your life is in the world of Earth. And the only thing that's keeping you from going back is your hateful step-mother. You're so glad that she got banded from the world of Water but not many people can go there. You can't go back to the world of Earth because the people in the world of Water needs you as one of their princesses to save their world! What would you choose friendship and to save all the people or love and a step-mother that can track you down no matter what?

_**Two Different Worlds: Earth And Water-Chapter 1 "New Encounters"**_

_Lucia's POV_

Hi my name is Lucia Nanami! I have shoulder length dark blond hair and a pair of brown orbs. At first I thought I was just a normal average teenage girl until when my mother died and when my father got remarried… Not long after my father died I was forced to inherit their business and when my step-mother found out about that she changed her personality completely. I guess she married my father because he was rich and I get this feeling that she was the one who poisoned him but sadly I don't find any proof so far… but I will proof that someday. And the day when my mother died my heart was already cracking and when my father got remarried right after mother' death my heart broke even more. I keep on thinking why would he remarry right after mother' death didn't he love her? When it was the day my father died my whole heart shattered into a million pieces and felt like the weight of the whole world fell on top of me crushing me into the ground mercilessly. I felt like my life had no more meaning to it anymore my precious family left me behind and went to heaven when I'm only 14 years old so I decided to commit suicide…

As I walk along the sea shore I decide that I'll commit suicide here, where a lot of my memories of my parents and I spend together my most memorable place… It was still really early in the morning so I high doubt that anyone would come here. I dived into the sea and by accident my right leg got tangle in the sea weed as I tried to pull my leg out of the sea weed the tighter it wrapped around me as if it had a life of its own. I didn't have any air left inside of me and it felt like my head was about to explode because of the pressure of the water. I thought it was the end of me and I now regret committing suicide. Now I know what people meant when they said live life to the fullest… Then I felt someone cutting the sea weed under me and pulled me into strong arms and carried me back on to the sea shore. But midway I became unconscious… but I'm very thankful to the person who rescued me…

When I finally woke up I saw a really hot guy who has orange-brown spiky hair with worried brown eyes.

"Thanks so much for recusing me!" I burst out and I heard him chuckle at my sudden burst out and I felt my face getting redder and redder by the second.

"It a good thing I was there surfing! By the way my name's Kaito Domoto!" He said grinning at me I have to admit he looks even hotter grinning. He's wearing a red, black, and slightly yellow wet suit and he's holding a

"My name's Lucia Nanami. Nice to meet you! Are you going to continue surfing now?" I asked hoping he'll say yes.

"Yeah I was going to anyways are you going to stay and stare at me and see how cool I am?" He asked and then winked at me. I felt that my face turned a hundred sheds of red.

"No I wasn't going to stare at you! I just wanted to see how good you can surf!" I replied turning my face around so he couldn't see my cherry-like red face.

"Wait till I show you how good I am!" Kaito winked at me again. Is he a flirt?

He was surfing steadily inside the wave and when he came out he did a Backside Flip Aerial!

"Wow…" I'm amazed by how good he is even if I don't really want to admit it!

"Are you interested in me now?" Kaito asked grinning and then winked at me again.

"A-As if I would be interested in you!" By accident I stuttered and then I ran away from him because I was so embarrassed! But I honestly hope that I'll meet him again…

_Kaito's POV After Lucia Ran Away _

"I hope that I'll meet her again… It felt like she was different in a special way…" I whispered knowing that there's no way that she could hear me.

"Well I guess I have to go to school now! I might as well take a shower before I go." I said to myself walking back to my apartment.

_Lucia's POV At The Mansion_

A new school year in a new school I hope I'll make some friends so I can have a good time in high school and avoid my step-mother as much as possible. I thought as I sat in my room after I changed into my uniform. It was actually pretty cute, it's a sailor uniform with a large bright red bow on my chest and the skirt was bright red too. So I decided to wear knee high red boots and my pink sea shell necklace that my mother gave me before she died.

"LUCIA GET DOWN HERE!" An angry voice yelled from below and if it's an angry voice then it's definitely my step-mother…

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"I guess it'll be impossible to avoid her…" I whispered to myself and sighed as I walked down the stairs.

"Lucia after school you have to come home immediately!" My hateful step-mother commanded.

"Is there something going to happen?" I asked as polity as I can but it didn't come out that good…

"Yes. When the sun sets you are going to a meeting because you'll be the director of the Nanami Hospital soon!" My annoying step-mother said. All she wants to do is control me to take over the hospital so she can get the money without even doing any work!

"Of course step-mother." I replied like an obedient child would. Of course I'm don't want to listen to my step-mother but if I don't I might ruin my parents' reputation because they are respected by almost everyone since they are skilled, talented, and kind. I forgot to mention that my father was the director of Nanami Hospital the biggest hospital in Japan and my mother is the best doctor in Japan. So as their only child I'll taking over. Ah! Why is life so hard? Well I guess it's harder for other children and I'm actually pretty lucky.

"Goodbye step-mother. I'm leaving for school now." I said as I walked towards the car outside that's waiting for me because I get a ride to school every day and I like my driver he's really nice and fun to talk to!

_Lucia's POV In School_

"I forgot I have to check the board to see what class I'm in!" I said out loud.

By the time I got there, there are WAY too many people and I'm pretty average for a girls' height. So I tried jumping up to see if I can see my name but that didn't work very well. It was the third time I jumped and when I landed I lost my balance and fell backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but surprisingly it never came and instead I felt I was being held by someone.

"I'm so sorry! Thanks for catching me!" I turned around to the person who caught me and quickly bowed my head and apologized to that person without even looking up at their face.

"No problem! Huh wait… Is that you Lucia?" That person asked. By the voice I guess it's Kaito.

"Huh? Kaito?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Lucia it is you! What are you doing here?" Kaito asked me.

"I'm a new transfer student here! But they said that they did send the mail to our house but it never came so I have to come here and look to see what class I'm in." I told him. He looked up at the board.

"Oh you're in the same class as me!" He said excited and with a smile on his face as he grabbed my hand and led me towards our classroom, and then the bell ringed as the sign the homeroom starts. Kaito went inside the classroom as I waited outside for the teacher to introduce me. When the teacher came he told me to stay outside and he'll call me inside when it's time to introduce me. I did as I was told.

"Ok class today we have a new student today!" The teacher said. He looks so young but responsible at the same time. He looks like he's just turned twenty!

"Please come in!" He said telling me it's time to coming in and introduce myself.

As I walked into the classroom with all the eyes on me I felt kind of nervous but I felt a lot better when Kaito smiled at me and gave me a thumb up. I smiled in relief.

"She's so cute!" I heard some guys whisper to each other as they were staring at me.

"I know right! She's pretty!" I heard another guy whisper to his friend. I felt like I was going to blush right now after I heard so many compliments! But I did my best to act normal and somehow it worked!

"Hi! My name's Lucia Nanami! Nice to meet you! I hope we'll get along!" I said cheerfully with and bright smile.

"Wow even her voice is cute! And doesn't her smile make it look like she's a goddess!" Another guy said.

"Nanami-san let's see where you can sit?" The teacher said as he looked around for an empty sit.

"Ah you can sit there! Beside Kaito-kun! I'm sure he'll be more willing to show you around the school." He said with a kind smile. As I walked to my new sit I heard tons of whispering.

"What no fair she gets to sit beside Kaito-kun!" A girl said.

"I know right I'm SO jealous!" That other girl replied.

Well I guess Kaito's really is popular considering how he's so hot and nice it would be weird if he wasn't! But I'm really glad I get to sit next to him instead of someone I don't know of! But I really wonder are all of these things really coincidences? Or is it fate? Ha-ha! Of course not! I mean why would God let me meet my soul mate right after I tried to commit suicide? To give me a reason to live?

"Nice meeting you again Lucia! Sitting next to me huh? You are so attracted to me. You're everywhere I go!" Kaito said grinning at me with his elbow on his table and his head on his hand as he looked at me.

"You're so full of yourself Kaito!" I replied then I realize that I called him just by his name and not adding "-kun" at the end… Oh great!

"Oh my god! How close are they that they can just call each other just by their names?" Tons of girls whispered in surprise.

"What's their relationship? Is she his girlfriend or something?" Some guys started whispering about it too.

There is so much mumbling about me and Kaito when it's just my first day of school! Ah! It's going to be a long day!

_Lucia's POV After School_

"Lucia are you coming to watch my surfing completion?" I heard Kaito say that when he's running up to me so I spin around to face him.

"Huh? You have a surfing completion today?" I asked confused that he never told me.

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you already?" He asked. Well NOW he tells me at the last minute!

"Sorry Kaito! I have to do something after school today! But I promise that I'll definitely come the next time!" I apologized sadly I have to go that stupid boring meeting.

"Fine… But I'll definitely remember that you promised me that you'll come the next time! See ya!" Kaito replied but was it just me or did he look kind of upset when I told him I couldn't go today?

"Bye!" I yelled as he jogged away.

I texted my driver earlier saying that I feel like walking home today because it's a nice day. I walked around town and I was about to head home because the sun is setting. But then in this park that no one else was in, I saw a sign on a nearby tree it looked like a riddle. The letters on the sign looked like ancient letters since it's like it's in cursive and a bit slanted.

"When the sun rises or when the sun sets the path to the other world well open. But only for the chosen ones!" I read out loud and then all of a sudden my pink sea shell necklace started to glow in soft pink. What's happening? Then all of a sudden a sapphire blue door opened in front of me and it sucked me in! And slowly I started to lose consciousness as the world around me started spinning in a mix of different colors…


End file.
